Take Me Away
by HopeOfDoomTMD
Summary: Sesshomaru overhears Kagome being raped, and is about to leave her alone, but realizes if Inuyasha rapes Kagome, it will soil his family name. So Sesshomaru saves Kagome. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai- Ok…I just erased my first story because it resembled another story WAY too much. So this is my new story. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer- I, sadly, don't own Sesshomaru or Kagome. Or Inuyasha. Or the rest of the cast! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

Please remember, this story is rated "M" for a reason. This story is made for a mature audience.

Take Me Away

Chapter 1

"NOOOOOOO!" Screamed a young woman, running quickly through a forest, her long raven hair trailing behind her. "Please, STOP!" She begged the demon behind her. It was early morning, and the girl wasn't used to running through this forest without being able to see.

"Quiet, wench!" The demon snarled, his blood-red eyes feasting on his pray. He smiled a demonic grin to himself. Although he was enjoying the chase, he could feel his body calling to her, and lust quickly enveloped his rain and control.

The girl could feel him getting closer, breathing down her neck, tripping on her heels. _'He is toying with me…'_ She thought, horror racing through her body. _"INUYASHA, NOOOO!" _Screamed the girl, tripping on an overgrown tree root. The moment her body hit the floor, she could feel a body jump on her, and flip her over. "STOOOOOOOP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, before feeling her head fog up. Ina matter of moments, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out from fear, as Inuyasha ripped away her flimsy top with easy, smiling down sickly at his prize.

………………

A tall, majestic demon with long, silver hair was walking swiftly with his small toad-demon servant, and his other young companion, a young girl named Rin, trailing behind him, when he heard a scream of a young woman.

_"NOOOOOOOO!"_ He heard her bellow, even though the root of the scream was at least forty miles away. _'Hm…it appears a woman is being assassinated. Good. One less human alive to spoil this earth.'_

After a couple seconds, he heard a very familiar voice bark, "Quiet wench_!"_. It only took him a moment to realize who it was who was obviously doing the killing. '_Inuyasha…I can…I can sense lust…my brother's lust…he is going to take that girl without her wishing it…" _Sesshomaru thought, disgusted. But suddenly, a thought popped into his head. _'If he rapes her, he will ruin our father's name…_my_ name…I can not let that happen…damn…'_

"Jaken, watch Rin." Sesshomaru ordered the toad demon, causing a moan to leave his wide beak as the young girl ran and jumped on him.

_'I must reach him before he takes her…'_ Sesshomaru thought, running through the forest in the direction of the voice.

After a few seconds, and Sesshomaru was only 10 miles away, he heard the woman scream for Inuyasha to stop in such a loud voice that it caused him to flinch, even though she was quite a ways away.

After another few seconds, he finally reached the site of his brother's shameful actions. What he saw surprised him.

Inuyasha was on top of his wench, roughly sucking on her exposed breast. _'Why would he rape her, of all…_' And then he saw it. Inuyasha's eyes were blood red, and he had three deep purple stripes on each cheek, much like Sesshomaru.

_'He's lost control. He can not stop.'_ Sesshomaru thought, before taking a deep breath, and running and grabbing the girl.

………………

_'Oh…oh, my head! My…ooh, my chest!' _ Thought Kagome, grabbing her chest in pain. '_What happened to…me…oh, my, God…' _She thought in awe, staring at the room around her.

She was in a room she had never been in before. It was extremely well-lit by all the windows, and it was pure white. The walls and floors looked to be made up of a type of liquid marble, but when Kagome touched the wall behind the bed she was lying on, and it was a cool, glass-like substance. The bed she was in, like four others around her, was a small, but very comfortable bed, which had, of course, a large white blanket around her.

"Oh, my…" Gasped Kagome, looking around in wonder. But realization quickly dawned on her, as she remembered she had no idea where she was.

But before she could think about it in depth, a small, light blue bundle threw itself at Kagome, causing her to jump and scream.

"AHHH!" Kagome hollered, looking at the small creature, before realizing whom it was. "Rin?" She asked the tiny human, holding her to keep her from falling.

"Hello Kagome-sama! How are you feeling today? Rin has been worried that Kagome-sama would NEVER wake up! But now you're awake, so I should go tell Lord Sesshoma-"

"I have been informed, Rin." Spoke up a deep voice, causing Kagome to jump and look in the direction of the voice.

_'Sesshomaru…'_

Hi! So, whatcha think! Please review! This is only a preview chapter to see if anyone would even like it. So if you do like it, please review! If I get enough reviews, I will continue to write, and the chapters will be MUCH longer, I promise!

Lorelai


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai- Hello all, again! How is everyone? I hope everyone is ok…yes yes…alrighty then. Oh, gosh, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. BLAME MY MOTHER FOR PUTTING ME ON PUNISHMENT! Ok, well, I guess…

Kevin- (teen boy come bounding into Lorelai's room) HI ALL!

Lorelai- …let me introduce me boyfriend, Kevin…he is odd, forgive him…

Kevin- HEY! I'm not odd. I'm funny…and HOT.

Lorelai- He is vain, but he speaks the truth! He is gorgeous…ok, well; I guess I'll get onto the story…WITH SEXY SESSHOMARU!

Kevin- …I don't know if I like the fact that you have the ability to tell a character what to do, no matter what, when you think he's sexy…

Lorelai- Live with it. ON WITH THE STORY! On, and sorry, but Sesshomaru has both arms in the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters that go along with the series. They belong to the Inuyasha author (sorry, forgot the woman's name). Doesn't mean I don't WISH I own them…but honestly! I'm a teenager barley making B's! How could I possibly own an Anime?

Last time- but before she could think about it in depth, a small, light blue bundle threw itself at Kagome, causing her to jump and scream.

"AHHH!" Kagome hollered, looking at the small creature, before realizing whom it was. "Rin?" She asked the tiny being, holding her to keep her from falling.

"Hello Kagome-sama! How are you feeling today? Rin has been worried that Kagome-sama would NEVER wake up! But now you're awake, so I should go tell Lord Sesshoma-"

"I have been informed, Rin." Spoke up a deep voice, causing Kagome to jump and look in the direction of the voice.

_'Sesshomaru…'_

Chapter 2

"Um…L-Lord Sesshomaru…hello…" Chocked out Kagome, staring at the demon Lord in intense fear and disbelief.

Sesshomaru was leading against the entrance frame casually, and anyone else may have thought he was relaxed. But Kagome could tell, by the fire and slight glare in his eyes, that he was tense and on edge.

His incredibly long, silver locks were softly caressing his perfect back and buttocks, swaying lightly with the cross breeze coming from a "window" (actually, just a circle cut into the wall) above Kagome's bed. His sharp, deep gold/auburn eyes were staring intently at the young woman and his adopted daughter with interest. Two long, muscular arms were entwined together, folded over his chest lightly, and long graceful yet deadly fingers, topped off with razor-sharp claws, were drumming ever so lightly on his arm.

"You have been sleeping for the last three days." Sesshomaru stated with a bored tone, his entire face showing no emotion.

"O-oh…uh…I'm, um…s-sorry?" Kagome responded questioningly, not quite sure how to respond to the previous statement.

"Do you remember what happened three days ago?"

Kagome looked at the tall Lord with confusion, before looking at the wall, concentrating hard. Suddenly, memories flooded into her mind, like a raging river, every pain and emotion being replayed in her mind.

_'Please, no!'_

_"Shut up, wench!'_

_'Please, INUYASHA!'_

_"QUIET, I SAID!"_

_'No, no, please, STOOOOPPPP!' _

_'Run, little toy, run! The more you run, the more I…_play_…'_

_'NOOOO!'_

Kagome collapsed on her bad, shaking and sobbing, her knees huddled close to her chest, her spine curving her body into the fetal position. Her head was shaking from side to side; begging her mind softly to stop replaying the memories, stop reliving the pain.

Flashback 

_"Hey, Inuyasha, when do you get your sword back from Totosai?" Asked Shippo with curiosity, plopping himself down, eating his slightly burned fish-on-a-stick._

_"Feh…how would _I _know? He said he would send the flea back to me when it was ready. Damn it, all this waiting is KILLING me…fuck…'_

_Kagome's head turned around sharply at hearing Inuyasha curse so closely to Shippo. She quickly stopped turning the fish over the fire, and goose-stepped over to Inuyasha, anger clearly showing on her face. "Inuyasha, don't curse in front of Shippo, you insensitive jerk!"_

"_Inuyasha's eyes narrowed slightly, before retorting, "Don't tell me what to do, wench!" After watching her eyes widen in anger and surprise, he turned his head away and took a bite of his fish._

"_I will tell you what to do when it concerns Shippo! Don't curse in front of him!"_

"_I'll do what I want."_

"_I don't care what you do! Just don't do it in front of a CHILD!"_

"_I'll do whatever the fuck I want!"_

_Kagome looked at him, fire in her eyes. "Fine," She whispered, "Fine…SIT, YOU STUBBORN JACKASS!" _

_After hearing Inuyasha slam into the rocky soil, Kagome turned away, and "humphed" in triumph. But it only took her a second to remember…he was without his sword…that meant if he felt his life was in danger, he could…_

"_Kagome, RUN!" Screamed Sango. "INUYASHA, STOP!"_

_Kagome looked behind her, only to see an extremely pissed full demon Inuyasha running towards her at full speed. _

"_AHHHHH!" She screamed, before running for her life, quickly disappearing into the forest._

…………

"_What do we do?" Asked Shippo. "It's to dark to see! It would be hard for even ME to find them!"_

"_Damn it, why did I let Kilala go searching for bigger game tonight? Forget it, just try, Shippo!"_

…………

_Kagome was running as fast as she could, dodging tree branches and roots along her way, at the same try as trying to calm Inuyasha down._

"_Inuyasha, please! Please…s-stop…" She begged, losing her breath in only a few minutes of running. _

"_You are not above me! You are female! I am male! I am above YOU, woman!" Growled Inuyasha, his eyes flashing lust along with anger. _

"_P-Please, Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped out, tears beginning to blur her vision. "Si-s-" But before she could chock out the only word that could possibly save her, Inuyasha caught up with her, and whispered in her ear huskily,_

"_If you say that word, I'll kill you."_

_Fear flooded through Kagome's body, adrenalin pulsing through her veins. "Inuyasha, NOOOOOO!" She screamed. "Please, STOP!"_

"_Quiet wench!"_

"_Inuyasha, Stop!" She begged, before realization dawned on her. He could catch her whenever he wanted. 'He's toying with me…' After a moment more, she tripped and fell over a large tree root. Less than a second later, she felt a much heavier body jump on her, and roughly flip her over._

"_Inuyasha, NOOOOOO! STOP!" She screamed, before she blacked out._

End Flashback 

"K…Kagome-sama? Are you alright?" Asked Rin, pushing some hair off Kagome's wet cheeks with concern. After a moment, she wrapped her small frame around the older woman's body, and hugged her tightly. "Lord Sesshomaru why is she crying?" Asked Rin, looking at him sadly.

Sesshomaru looked at the older girl, watching tears stream down her face, before turning back to Rin, and answering, "She has had a… difficult…week, Rin. Leave us alone now. Go play in the gardens with Jaken."

Rin sighed sadly, but she knew better than to argue with her Lord. "Yes, sir. "She said, before kissing Kagome's forehead softly, the way her mom used to when Rin needed to be comforted. She then walked passed Sesshomaru, in the direction the east garden.

After making sure Rin was out of hearing distance, Sesshomaru swiftly walked over to the small woman, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Miko, sit up." Sesshomaru ordered harshly.

Kagome didn't even blink. She just continued lying there. She had stopped crying by now, but her cheeks were still stained with tears.

Sesshomaru sighed softly. _'I will not let this woman get under my skin…' _After closing his eyes and rubbing his temples for a moment, he once again ordered, "Miko, sit up." Only now, he said it with a softer tone. He knew she was stubborn, and he needed her to listen to him if he was going to get what he wanted.

Kagome moved her eyes over to him for a moment, before looking away and muttering something to quietly for even Sesshomaru to hear.

"You must speak up, woman."

She glared at the wall slightly, before muttering again, slightly louder. But this time Sesshomaru caught what she said.

"My name is Kagome, you son of a bitch."

……….

'_What…what happened? Where…what the hell?' _ Thought Inuyasha, holding his head in his hands, wincing in pain. After a moment, he noticed his left side was sagging slightly, and he looked down. "Hey, my sword!" He exclaimed happily, holding its sheath.

"Inuyasha, you're awake!" Exclaimed a voice from outside his tent, before the root of the voice, Sango, burst into the small "room". "Are you feeling alright?"

"Well, I have one killer headache." Smiled Inuyasha, rubbing his head playfully. "Why? How are you?" He joked.

"Inuyasha, this isn't funny. I had to knock you out with my boomerang. You lost control."

"Wh…what? What are you-"

"Let _me_ talk, Inuyasha. Look, Kagome 'sat' you when you didn't have your sword, and you lost control of your demon side. You chased her into the forest. We chased you as far as we could, but…we were too slow. So Miroku and Shippo continued to run after you, while I came back here, and waited for Kilala.

When she returned from hunting, we found Miroku and Shippo from the air, and then took them with us. After a few minutes, we found you by a river, howling and screaming, slashing trees in half. When you were distracted, I threw my boomerang at you. After you were knocked out, you changed back to normal. We had to get Totosai to give us your sword back before it was done, just in case you lost control again."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, before asking softly, "Kagome? Wh-where is…"

Sango's eyes darkened in sadness, looking away from him. "We don't know. We didn't…we couldn't find body…Inuyasha, please, what do you remember?" Sango begged, a single tear making its way to her chin.

" I don't remember much; just Kagome and I getting in a fight, but that's nothing new…wait…are you suggesting that _I killed _her?" At seeing Sango turn her head away at the question, be began to seethe. "WHAT THE HELL? I would NEVER hurt Kagome! She's probably just…just…"

"Inuyasha!" Sango screamed, turning back to him, her cheeks damp with tears. "She could never out run you! And in the state you were in…you would never have let her go. And she wasn't anywhere to be found. So…what else could have happened?" She asked, tears again falling freely down her face.

Inuyasha looked at his friend's grieving face, before terror quickly covered his. "No." He whispered softly. "NO!"

"Inuyasha, please…"

"FUCKING HELL!" He screamed, his eyes flashing red. "I know I didn't kill her! I KNOW IT! I'm gunna fucking find her! I KNOW she's not dead! I KNOW IT!" He roared, before racing out of the tent, into the forest.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Sango yelled in vain.

Miroku looked up from the grass bed he had been weaving outside in shock. "Wh-what…what happened?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"He's going to find her…oh, God…"

…………

Sesshomaru looked at the young woman in amusement, before asking, "Did you actually just call me a son of a bitch?"

Kagome glanced over at him for a moment, before slowing sitting up. "Yes, I did. And I wasn't lying. So what are you going to do? _Kill me?_ Ha! Go ahead! My life is ruined anyways." Kagome trailed off, whispering softly.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows knitted together for a moment, before standing up, and walking over to a nearby chair. "Why would I kill you for saying that? My mother was a purebred dog demon. So…she was a bitch, yes. So that would make me a…son of a bitch."

Kagome glared at his back, before turning her head away. "Why am I here? How did I even get here?" She asked, looking at the wall facing the opposite of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, before saying, "My brother was going to rape you." He said emotionless, answering as though that explained it.

Hurt filled Kagome's heart. It still was so difficult for her to accept the fact that the man she has loved for the last three years was going to rape her. But she quickly sucked it up, and stared at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to finish. But when she saw he want going to, she pressed, "And…?"

Sesshomaru sighed, before continuing, "If he had taken you without your consent, it would have ruined not only his name, but mine as well. So before he forced intercourse on you," Kagome blushed lightly when he said that, "I took you away. That's why and how you are here."

Kagome sighed sadly, before saying softly, "And that's it?"

"That's it."

"Alright. Well…so, what now?"

……………

_'I know I'm going to find her. I wouldn't have killed her…I CAN'T have killed her! Oh…oh, Kagome, please…' _ Inuyasha was running at full speed through the forest, quickly exiting the part he knew. It only took him forty-five minutes to reach part of the forest he had never been in before.

_'Where the hell…Kagome! Her scent! Mine…mine too…she's afraid…terrified…wait…Sesshomaru? Why is his scent mixing with Kago-' _But before he could complete his thought, realization dawned on him.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

……………

"What now?" Sesshomaru repeated, looking down at her in curiosity.

"Yes, what now? When do I leave? When do I go home?" Asked Kagome, getting braver in the presence of the great and terrible Lord Sesshomaru by the minute.

Sesshomaru looked down at her for a moment, before a thought crossing his mind. _Never have I seen where the onna _(woman)_ lives. _"Human, where is you're home village?"

Kagome's eyes went wide, before gulping and looking away. "Around…" She whispered quietly.

"Do not lie to me."

"Who said I was lying?" she asked smartly, looking at him.

"I will not ask again. _Where. Do. You. LIVE_."

Kagome inhaled a deep breath, before looking Sesshomaru over slowly, and confessing, "I am from…far, far away…_Lord _Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at the sarcasm in her voice, but he could tell she was not lying when she said where she lived. "How far, woman?"

"My name is Kagome."

"I will call you what this Sesshomaru pleases."

"Fine, you do that. But I will answer to what _this KAGOME _pleases."

"You will answer to me no matter what I call you, WOMAN."

"Yeah. Right. We'll see how well that works, MAN."

"Wench."

"Jerk."

"Onna."

"Male."

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

"Human."

"Demon."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Never had anyone, let alone some human _woman,_ talk to him in such a casual, defiant manner. He could feel his demonic side taking over, and his eyes began to seep crimson.

Kagome watched her debate partner look down, his entire body tense. "Sess…Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked quietly.

The moment he heard her call his name, his head snapped up. She gasped when she saw his eyes bleeding red. She knew from experience with Inuyasha he was dangerously close to losing control. '_Oh, shit, oh, shit. What do I do? I could…damn it; I can't sit him or anything! Oh…submission…he's probably angry because I stood up to him…I'm a woman…he wants me to submit to him…damn it!'_

After a moment of trying to get rid of all her pride, she sighed heavily, and bowed her head to him, and whispered softly, "I am sorry I argued with you, my Lord. It was not a woman's place. You are male. You are…above me, my Lord. Please…forgive me." She felt sick to her stomach after she finished. She was not from a time where women were used to bowing in front of a man, but she knew it was required in this age.

'_She is submitting. She is being a good bitch. Yes, yes…good. She will submit to me. I am Lord. I am Sesshomaru'. _Sesshomaru thought, trying to regain control of his demon side. After seeing her submit, it became easier, and after a moment, he finally calmed down.

"Woman." Sesshomaru stated after a moment, causing Kagome to lift up her head and look at him. At seeing his normal colored eyes, she sat strait up.

She sighed before answering, "Yes…my _Lord_?"

"Are you educated?"

Kagome looked at him in surprise. That was one of the last questions she had been expecting. "Um…yes, my Lord."

"You can read and write? Can you do basic math?" Asked Sesshomaru, expecting her to say no.

"Yes, my Lord."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, shocked by her answer. _An educated woman? How is this possible?_ He thought in amazement. "I need someone to educate Rin when I am unable." He stated, not showing how deeply impressed he really was.

"You want Rin educated?" Asked Kagome in shock. "And _you_ were the one teaching her?"

"You think this Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands, is uneducated?"

"No, of course it's not that. It's just…well, number one, you want a girl to get an education? And, well, number two…you hate humans. Why would you teach a young human girl to read and write?" She asked, curiosity taking over the best of her.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "I do not need to justify myself to an onna." He said with a bored tone. But his eyes still held a deadly tone. "You will stay here and teach Rin. I will teach her when I have the time, and then when I don't, you will teach her." _I would make Jaken take over when I am unable, but he is an idiot, and Rin will not listen to him._ He thought to himself.

Kagome stared at him, letting this sink in. "So, wait. I'm not going home? I _need_ to go home, Sesshomaru!" She cried, suddenly fearful for the first time that she was never going to be able to see her family again.

Sesshomaru looked over the girl, watching her face fall when he told her of his plan. After sighing an almost invisible sigh, he told her, "When you get settled, and we all get into a routine, you and I will…go to your home village. _Together._ This Sesshomaru is most curious to see where you live, to wear such revealing and odd clothing."

After thinking over what Sesshomaru said for a moment, she agreed. "Alright, my Lord. Um…but can I please sleep now? I am very tired."

Sesshomaru had, until this moment, forgotten about her injuries. After a slight nod, he walked briskly out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_'What an odd onna…'_

………..

Kagome sighed softly, before lying back down on her back, shifting to get comfortable. But it proved to be difficult, as her mind kept going over the recent events.

_'You will teach Rin when I am unable.'_

_'My Lord, I am sorry. It was not a woman's place…'_

_'I will come to your home village with you.'_

Kagome suddenly gasped. She was going to have to tell Sesshomaru her secret. It hadn't even crossed her mind before then. _'Oh, crap, oh, crap! He's going to think I lied to him, and kill me or something! Oh, shoot…damn…well, we'll just cross that bridge when we get to it.' _And with that, Kagome drifted into a deep sleep.

……………

_'That damned…woman! She is so damned…ARRAGONT. I have no idea how I am going to put up with her…'_ Thought Sesshomaru angrily, wishing desperately his brother had never been revived from the god tree. _'She's ruined everything…no, I take that back. She's the only reason anyone has Inuyasha's sword.' _He thought. _'Hmm…she is an educated woman, with mystical powers…maybe she could be of use after all…' _He thought to himself.

After a moment, an idea came to mind. _'My enemy, the Lord and Lady of the North Lands…I need them defeated…the miko could purify them. They would not expect a woman to be smart enough to lure them into a trap…but how do I get them here?' _Sesshomaru was in deep thought, his legs walking without much thought.

When Sesshomaru finally looked up to where he was, he realized he was in his ballroom. _'That's it. A ball. I will host the annual ball this year…yes…I must send notice to all the Lords and Ladies…' _He smiled a deadly smile, before returning his usual calm expression, and asking softly, "Tayskia?"

Suddenly, a small elegant-looking bird demon with golden wings that covered her entire back appeared at Sesshomaru's side, answering, "Yes, M'lord?"

"Tayskia, I want you to send notice to all the other Lords and Ladies of all the lands that this Sesshomaru will the holding the annual moon-lit ball. It will be held seven moons from now."

"Yes, M'Lord." Tayskia bowed, getting ready to turn around. But before she could, Sesshomaru continued again.

"And when you are finished, you will go to the room across the way of mine, and you will see a woman in there. You will take her measurements, and make her a gown of the highest standards. She is to be my date, so make sure we will match."

"Yes, M'lord." She bowed, before gracefully walking away, her winds twitching every once in a while.

_'Now to get to work planning this damned thing before the wench wakes…' _He sighed, before walking to his room, which has his office attached.

………………

Kagome yawned and stretched in her bed, before wincing in pain. "Ooh…that is very painful…" She moaned, rubbing her chest softly. It didn't take long before the memories of the past few days flashed before her. "Oh…damn…yeah, I guess it wasn't a dream…"

Kagome looked down at her wounds in surprise. There were all new bandages on them, and she was in an entirely new nightgown. _'Wow…I must have been OUT. I guess this is sorta' like a hospital…I wonder who the doctor is…'_

A moment later, the door to the "hospital" opened, and a tall majestic demon walked in.

"You're awake." He stated, looking at her.

She rolled her eyes defiantly, and retorted, "No, I'm sleeping. You're just in my dream." She smiled at the end, hoping he would take it as a joke.

He just looked at her blankly. After a minute, Kagome coughed lightly, and looked down at her legs. "So…"

"I am hosting a ball in seven moons. You are to be there, as my…date."

"Gee, nice way to ask me. What if I say no?"

"You die."

"Oh."

"We are going to need to figure out a signal to use, so when I give you that signal, you will kill the Lord and Lady of the North."

"Kagome's gunna WHAT!" Kagome shrieked, covering her mouth in surprise. "Nuh-uh! There is no way I'm doing your dirty work for you!" She exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

"You will if you wish to live."

"…who said I wish to live?"

"…" Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure how to respond to that.

Kagome sighed, and looked over at Sesshomaru, saying softly, "Look…please don't make me kill anyone. I…I could never do that. Not if they weren't trying to hurt me first. Please don't ask me too…please…" She begged, praying he would take an ounce of sympathy on her.

Sesshomaru stared at her, before sighing, and saying, "Do you care for Rin?"

Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Of course! I love her. She's such a sweetie." Kagome cooed, smiling at the memory of the small girl.

"Hymugy, the Lord of the North, killed her two months ago."

Kagome sucked in a struggled gasp, finding it suddenly difficult to breath. "He…he what? He KILLED her? Wh…what? She's…I just saw her a few hours ago! Wha…?"

"I resurrected her." He said, answering her unasked questions. "But when I got there, he was raising his sword above her neck, the step before decapitating her corpse. If he had done that, there would have been no way for me to have saved her."

Kagome was staring into space, terror and anger filling her heart. "That…bastard!" She spat, angrier than she had ever been. "How dare he even touch her!" She screamed. After a moment of seething, she calmed down enough to ask, "How did he get her? Why?"

"Jaken was watching her. When I got back from patrolling the lands, she was gone." He answered. "And he wants her dead because if I die, and she is my only descendent, she would take over the West. But if I die without an heir, he would take them over."

"B-but…she's not your child!" She said, confused. She was still seeing red with anger, and it was hard for her to think strait.

"I have adopted the girl. She is now my daughter." Sesshomaru explained, getting tired of all the questions being asked of him. "So…you will kill them. And when that happens, I also control the North. Understand?"

Kagome hesitated for a moment, before nodding once. "Alright, I understand. What are we going to do? Do you have a plan?"

Sesshomaru smiled a small smile in amusement. "You believe this Sesshomaru would not have a plan?"

……………

Inuyasha finally settled down for the night when it got to dark for even him to see. _'So it was my brother…he has Kagome…but why? What is going on?' _He thought, wishing he could see Kagome, just to make sure she was ok.

"I'll never curse in front of Shippo again if she's ok…"

…………….

Lorelai- Ok, what did everyone think of Chapter 2? I liked it. Super long- 12 pages. May not seem like long for you guys, but remember-, you guys aren't the ones writing them. Ok, well…yeah. Please review. I was so happy with my review for the last chapter. I hope everyone liked this one. Please all 2 weeks for updates, too. Remember, their long chapters, so it takes a while to write.

And does anyone have any ideas for my story? Please, feel free to tell me!

Have a wonderful day,

Lorelai


End file.
